monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonakumainu
Tonakumainu is a Fanged Wyvern that is only encountered in G Rank and has two heads, each of which can do varied things and each head also uses a different element. In-Game Description A peculiar fanged wyvern sighted around the Volcano, Mountains, Canyon, Swamp and Caverns of Minegarde. A strange feature of this creature is the fact that it has evolved two heads and each having different purposes. The blue glowing head can manipulate gravity and electricity at it's will while the fiery magma head can shoot out bolts of blazing fire. This beast is particularly quite intelligent as it can use the environment around it against it's foes. Many locals claim this beast to be the pet or companion of the Origin Dragons although this is currently only a rumor so far. This adversary is so lethal it has left the lives of even Rajang's by a Kut Ku's toenail. It is unknown how the entity gained two heads and how it adapted with them but nevertheless, all hunters be extremely careful when in close promixity with this demon. Appearance Tonakumainu is orange in colour with a muscular body design, a group of large disproportioned spikes on it's back and two heads. One head is light black in colour with a lava bulb in it's mouth and is mainly used to shoot out fireballs while the other head has a flower petal like design, blue in colour, used for sucking hunters in or pushing them out and for shooting thunderbolts. Behaviour Tonakumainu's are extremely aggressive and fight with brute force and with tactical attack styles. It has been encountered tackling Elder Dragons such as Kushala Daora and actually winning, one exampled sighting being the blue head gravitating a large boulder then shooting it straight out after the fiery head engulfed the boulder in flames, This according to claims left the Kushala Daora extremely wounded and flew away as fast as possible. Not much else is known about this monster but the Guild currently limits to only the absolute best hunters to dare tackle a Tonakumainu. Attacks *Lunge: It will simply lunge towards you when you are a small distance from him. *Swipe: Will swipe at you hurting any hunters near the radius of it's swipe. *Fireball: Will shoot a fireball in two different ways, one is similar to a Yian Kut Ku(upwards) while the other shoots like a Rathalos(straight). *Gravitational Pickup: The blue head will rear up and open it's mouth in an attempt to suck you in, this will allow it to swipe you if close enough. *Gravitational Push: The blue head will once again rear up and shoot out a wave of blue energy that will push you incredbly far from him. *Sprint Leap: Will sprint incredibly fast and leap once you are in his radius. *Explosion Punch: Will punch the ground in similar fashion to a Zinogre except the difference is that an explosion occurs if the fiery head's arm punches while a paralysis shock will occur if the gravitational/thunder head's arm punches. *Fireball Bundle: The fiery head will rear up and shoot a flurry of 10 fireballs each in a semi automatic manner, gives Severe Fireblight. *Boulder Blunder: The blue head will gravitate a nearby boulder, aim at you and shoot the boulder at you(In rage mode the fiery head will partake in engulfing the boulder in flames right after the blue head shoots out the boulder giving Severe Fireblight). *Lightning/Fire Beam: The blue head will rear up and shoot a huge horizontal sweeping beam of lightning that will give Severe Thunderblight when hit. The fiery head can do the same thing but shoots a horizontal sweeping beam of fire instead that gives Severe Fireblight when hit. *Double Beam: Both heads will shoot their specific beams, Blue one:Lightning while Red one:Fire (Similar to previous attack but both shoot beams at the same time. *Firewall: The blue head will starting sucking up the air then right after it shoots gas, the fiery head ignites the gas in fire and then the blue head shoots out a wall of fire that enlarges in size the longer it goes on, causing severe fireblight and blastblight to anyone hit by it. *Fire Flurry Gravitational Pull: The fiery head will start shooting 10 fireballs in an automatic manner while the blue head pulls you in. *Fire Whirl: The blue head will produce a spinning object within it's mouth, then the fiery head will light it up then shoot out a blazing tornado that will chase you for 10 seconds, the fire whirl will pick up little rocks, engulf them in fire and throw them around aimlessly while also chasing you, if the fire whirl hits you it's an almost instant OHKO and you will be given severe fireblight. Carves *Molten Hide: Scraggy scale of a Tonakumainu, it burns with the sheer hatred of harmony. *Blazing Claw: Sharp ridged claw of a Tonakumainu, it's so hot in can evaporate ice into steam almost instantly. *Indestructible Backspike: The giant spike that protruded the back of the fiery head of a Tonakumainu, it's sheer power can cut straight through a Gravios shell with extreme ease. *Gravitating Essence: Essence from the Tonakumainu's head that controls gravity, the essence itself seems to float while pulsing with electricity. *Magma Tongue: Tongue from the Tonakumainu's fiery head, it boils to the point that any contact with rocks instantly melts it. *Thunderous Trachea: The throat bone of the gravitational head of the Tonakumainu, electricity surges through the bone and seems to move by itself around the air. *Akumainu Brain: Extremely large brain that pulses with both fire and electricity and seems to have a mind of it's own, so large it can fit six human brains and still have room. Breaks *Both of his back spikes. *The fiery head's lava tongue(starts to bleed fire when broken). *One of the gravitational/lightning head's petal placement's. *His right and left arm(will leave massive surging scar's when broken). Trivia Some locals claim Tonakumainu's to be the Crimson Fatalis's underdog and will help him when he is in great danger although this is unconfirmed. Very few locals even claim it to be an extraterrestrial creature from another dimension although this is also unconfirmed. Notes My first legitimate monster idea. Sorry but I never was able to get the actual template so I had no choice but to use this. If anyone wants to know the render('ll be honest and say that I didn't create it). It's Cerberlisk, a boss from a mobile game called Star Warfare 2 Payback. Here's a link to the actual boss page. http://starwarfare.wikia.com/wiki/Cerberlisk If anyone has problems with the monster idea just tell me. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Adamthejada6969